1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, and more specifically, a connector capable of plugging and unplugging with a single hand.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Accordingly, connectors for electrical connection of various electronic equipment and other peripheral equipment trend to miniaturization with advanced volume of industrial technology, in order for various inserted light, thin and small electronic equipment to perform signal transmission. However, structural strength is weakened as volume of connectors is reduced. As a force exerted by a user is not appropriate, the connector may be damaged easily or the stability of signal transmission would be poor.
Moreover, a hook of a connector is usually formed on one end inserted with an electronic equipment to engage a slot pre-formed on the electronic equipment, and thereby the insertion relationship between the connector and the electronic equipment is maintained. Generally, the hook of the above connector would be formed on an elastic plate, and a bracer with a bump is formed on a clamping end side below the elastic plate. The bracer may be forced and drawn to move for the bump to oppress the elastic plate, such that the elastic plate is deformed to be raising the hook for releasing the engagement between the hook and the electronic equipment, and to plug/unplug the connector to/from the electronic equipment. As the bracer is not forced to draw, the elastic plate would be influenced by its own elastic resilience to move the bump forward for the location of the hook to dipped, so that the engagement of the connector and the slot of the electronic equipment is accomplished, and detachment of the connector from the electronic equipment is avoided.
However, in plugging and unplugging the connector and the electronic equipment, the user has to pull the aforementioned bracer with one hand while hold the connector with the other hand. The plugging and unplugging action cannot be accomplished with a single hand. As such, it is inconvenient to use. Moreover, as the contact angle between the elastic plate and the bump is incorrect, the elastic resilience provided by the elastic plate cannot effect the movement of the bump. Accordingly, the hook cannot be dipped, and the engagement with the slot cannot be accomplished. As the bump cannot be moved such that the elastic plate is oppressed too long, a permanent deformation of the elastic plate is possible to reduce the service life of the connector.
Therefore, it is of interest by those skilled in the art to provide a connector easy for plugging and unplugging with long service life.